


Awkward dreams are made of these.

by Justanothersinger



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o fic with light porn, all ur pining and lovestruck arthur, but i wanted porn, for ur pining and lovestruck arthur needs, im late af and i dont care, in any case here u go, lets start this week off with a BANG, no idea how to write abo porn, so I wrote this, yes light porn because i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Surrender. Surrender. </p><p>Give in to me.</p><p>And he smiles as he feels his mind shut down completely.'</p><p>USUK Dimension Trancension Week Day 01: Omegaverse with Alpha!Alfred, Omega!Arthur and childhood friends and pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward dreams are made of these.

Awkward dreams are made of these. 

A Hetalia fanfiction

 

The door is slammed in his face and it takes a second before he could react. He's always been slow on the uptake, hadn't he? 

He doesn't even start yelling until three seconds after.

 

A calm thought through his shock-numbed mind, his heart is a steam-hammer in his chest. 

 

"Arthur!" 

 

Nevermind that. It seems to have stopped. 

Dead. 

 

His body kickstarts back up, he remembers to breathe and wishes he didn't.

He can still smell...him. 

 

Arthur starts as he hears more thumping behind him.

 

"What the hell, dude?! Open the door!"

 

And Arthur gulps, suppressing a shiver. Really? Really. 

God, was the compulsion setting in already?

This had to be the least sexiest alpha in the world standing outside the goddamn door and he's still about as wet as Niagra Falls.

  
He definitely needed to get laid. 

 

He blinks, then coughs as images enter his mind, unbidden.

 

And no,  _not_ with his childhood friend. 

 

"Leave me alone! Fuck  _off_!" 

 

"What?! I came all this way to visit you after so long and this is the thanks I get?!?" 

"Why the fuck did you come over  _now,_ you git?!?"

 

"Whaddya mean 'why now'? What's wrong with now??" 

"The fuck do you mean? You literally came over without calling or anything!" 

"What are you, a girl? What's wrong with a nice surprise?!" 

 

"I hate surprises!" Arthur yells in desperation. Anything, anything to get him away from this place, right now-!!

"Wh-what?! There's no point telling me this now! Let me in!" 

  
"Why should I?! Why did you come back here after all this time??" 

 

They're yelling now. It's not doing any good for him. He's broken out into a sweat, heaving gasping breaths. 

Ugh, he feels like a goddamn mess. 

 

"Fuck...fuck fuck!"

 

"H-hey, Arthur?" Alfred's voice seems to have lowered, his tone changed, "Are you okay?"

"...What?"

"You're panting. Like a fish out of water." 

 

Was he really that obvious? Arthur groans and hides his face in his hands. 

 

"Like hell I am. Why the fuck did you come here, you git..." 

"Wh-what?" 

  
And there it goes. The last shred of his patience. 

And sanity. Or sanity. And/or really.

 

He unlocks the door and pulls on it roughly, letting it slam into the wall. 

 

"Wha-"

"This is why, you dick." 

 

And Alfred does look. Really looks. 

 

Takes in the state of his hair, the messy cheeks, the oversized t-shirt with nothing underneath. The way his thighs press together and the way he bites his lips and the unmistakable look in his eyes as he meets Alfred's gaze. 

The way the collar shifts and he sees the tattoo on Arthur's neck, the black ink a stark contrast to his flushed skin. 

 

"You..." Alfred stutters, licks his lips. His mouth appears to have gone dry, "You're an-" 

  
"Omega." Arthur says bitterly, "I am an omega, smack in the middle of my heat and all I'm craving is ice-cream and a nice, hot dick up my ass. And you just happen to come here, in the dead of night, to my flat and my shoddy excuse of a nest. And you're asking me why I'm turning you away, you asshole?"

 

"I..." Alfred tries again, "...Oh. Uh."

"Yeah, 'uh'. Is an understatement." 

 

"I...didn't realize."

"That much was obvious." Arthur sighs, "Now can you just lea-"

 

There's a hand grabbing his. And he's pulled close.

Really close. 

 

Arthur stiffens as Alfred wraps his arms around him. 

 

God, that scent. 

 

"You smell...amazing." Alfred mutters, echoing his thought. Warm skin and musky scents and Arthur gulps, resists the urge to taste.

  
"I'm supposed to." Arthur murmurs, holds his breath when Alfred touches his cheek. 

"Yeah." 

 

Their words drift off when Alfred's fingers trace the tattoo. Watches as Arthur trembles, the fire in his eyes caving and giving way.

To something else. 

 

"I thought I would've seen this. I mean...I thought you were a beta." 

"I didn't want you to find out. That I was...ugh."

 

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? I don't want to be treated as a weak little thing who's some pervert's plaything. Especially not by you." 

 

Although, if he was Alfred's plaything-

And that's where he stops that thought. He pulls away, just a bit. 

 

A hand on the small of his back, stopping him. 

 

"I'd never make fun of you."

"That was never an issue." 

 

Arthur shivers again when he feels Alfred lean in. A deep inhale, a kiss in his hair. 

A-A kiss...

 

"What are you doing?" 

"I don't know." 

 

Another kiss and the air is heated, his cheeks are warm and his hands were on that godawful bomber jacket of his. 

 

"Alfred-"

"Shh."

 

And they're close, so, so close. 

He can see the clear blue of Alfred's eyes and he's missed it so much. 

 

Their kiss is slow, clumsy, chaste. Like they're not sure where to take this, where to go. 

A finger tilts his chin up, teeth graze his lip. 

 

"...! Wait-" 

He tries to protest, but he's cut off when Alfred kisses him again. The tongue that snakes its way through, nudging underneath his own, tasting him. 

It's skillful enough to leave him gasping, weak at the knees. 

 

"Wait...this isn't-"

"Arthur." 

 

His name in that heated voice and their feet moving around each other until the door clicks behind them.

 

"This isn't what you want?" Alfred asks, in that same damned heated voice. That voice that makes Arthur's stomach quiver. 

He whispers in Arthur's ear and Arthur barely holds back a soft moan. 

 

"If you don't want me, push me away. I don't want to force you." 

 

What a choice. Dreadful and bland. 

Cruel. 

 

After years of pining, there was no way Arthur could stop now. 

 

Arthur shuts him up with another kiss, pulling him in this time and shutting off his mind. 

Later. Tomorrow. He'd think of all the consequences later. 

 

And as Alfred slams him to the wall, as hands tug at his shirt and he tastes the salt of Arthur's skin and feels the shaky tremor of his heartbeat, all Arthur could think was surrender. 

Surrender. 

Teeth scraping against his chest and a knee between his legs. 

 

Surrender. 

 

Shameful moans and the sound of zippers. Arthur's knee hiked up on Alfred's shoulder and his arms pinned above his head. 

 

And the look in his eyes that aches for it, consent,  _give in to me._

 

And Arthur, curse his soft, wayward heart, he does. 

 

And he smiles as he feels his mind shut down completely. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
